hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/05 March 2016
23:59:47 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:19 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:01:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:28 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:10:27 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:11:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:40 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 00:16:44 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:40 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:18:53 gtg 00:19:04 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:19:10 Wait nkecjph is sockpuppeting? (Facepalm) 00:19:17 Nkech 00:20:05 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 00:22:32 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:36 !tell StrawberryMaster Hi back from your GF's soon? 01:09:36 Hypercane: I will tell StrawberryMaster your message the next time I see them. 01:09:52 !tell StrawberryMaster Hi back from your GF's so soon? :P 01:09:52 Hypercane: I will tell StrawberryMaster your message the next time I see them. 01:10:22 3.14 = Pi = :P 01:11:44 March 14th it is :p 01:11:44 Bobnekaro, Hypercane told you: should I create a Hypothetical ENSO Wiki? 01:11:52 That's old 01:11:53 :P 01:11:55 Yep 01:13:04 So, I guess we'll start with 30 names, then 25, 20, 15, 10, 8, 6, 4, and finally 2 names. 01:13:26 Okay. 01:13:34 I'll ask SM too since he's the co-host :p 01:16:27 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:23:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:26:09 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:23 Hey Sassmaster 01:26:36 Hi Bob 01:26:49 Chat is dead tonight ;( 01:27:07 Darn... ;( 01:27:55 !logs 01:27:55 Sassmaster15: Logs can be seen here. 01:28:05 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:28:44 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:44 Nkech has been downgraded from 185 to 175 mph in post-analysis. 01:29:00 Wow....Honestly, I'm not surprised. 01:29:25 This happens a lot with banned users...they get downgraded. 01:29:30 :p 01:29:49 Yep... xD 01:31:34 IMO, this is a total waste of a page... http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2035_Tropical_Hurricane_Season 01:31:39 (facepalm) 01:32:03 WillyBilly... 01:32:05 (facepalm) 01:32:30 He has an odd profile pic :p 01:32:32 He just creates pages with one sentence and then never returns to them... (facepalm) 01:32:35 Ikr? :p 01:32:47 Yeah. 01:33:02 He's been here for a while but hasn't even reached autopatrolled status. 01:33:20 Hmm... 01:33:36 And I'm honestly not sure if he deserves autopatroller rights anyway, because he hasn't really done much with his edits. 01:33:37 Idk if he does deserve it, though... 01:33:41 Yeah 01:34:08 Bold prediction: WillyBilly undergoes rapid intensification during hurricane season. 01:34:38 The wait for Bonnie is getting annoying 01:34:59 Ikr? I don't want to wait until May, I want Bonnie now! 01:35:00 :/ 01:35:36 (Brb) 01:36:05 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:36:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:22 Look at how the tropical Atlantic is warming :D 01:36:26 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/cdas-sflux_ssta7diff_global_1.png 01:37:26 It's so weird. One day the 2016 season looks like it will be hyperactive. The next it looks like it will be as bad as 2013. 01:37:29 (facepalm) 01:38:51 (back) 01:38:53 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:38:54 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:15 Wb. 01:39:18 Thanks 01:40:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:40 Yeah....a "Super La Nina"? I don't think so. 01:40:46 (facepalm) 01:40:46 Maybe 2017-18 01:41:05 Maybe - I could see a 2005-like season taking place then. 01:41:19 2017 will likely have the setup for a hyperactive season. 01:41:35 2016 could be a preview to 2017 01:41:47 2018...who knows 01:41:52 Good for us Atlantic fans! Bad for the people in the path of these storms.. 01:41:59 Yep. :/ 01:42:08 Just give me some fish Cape Verde hurricanes 01:42:25 Yeah.. 01:42:26 xD 01:42:48 It seems like the winter itself is passing quickly, but the wait for Bonnie just seems long. 01:43:28 Ikr? Still, it's the offseason, so who knows when we'll get Bonnie... 01:43:39 Yep. 01:43:43 It just seems to take forever.. 01:43:44 May if we are lucky. 01:43:44 :/ 01:43:58 @Bob If we are lucky, we'll see Bonnie right now :p 01:44:14 But that's so unlikely... 01:44:19 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:44:27 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:31 It's so weird how one day the Tropical SSTs are above average, the next they are below 01:44:43 I just hope they are above normal during August/September/October 01:45:07 :p We'll see another flood of new users then :p 01:45:32 I wonder what the TSR will say on April 5. 01:45:32 It will be interesting. 01:45:57 I wouldn't lose hope from one below-normal forecast. 01:47:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:09 !updatelogs 01:47:11 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 01:48:40 RIP Chat... ;( 01:48:47 TSR's forecasts are almost always 13-6-2 01:49:07 In December, they have no clue what the season will be so they just put the average scenario as their prediction. 01:49:10 :p 01:49:19 xD 01:49:24 Same old, same old... :p 01:50:06 2013 was predicted by nearly every agency to be well above average. 01:50:13 NOAA said that it could be hyperactive, in fact. 01:50:27 Wow...and look how wrong they were :p 01:50:35 2013 was...sad. 01:51:01 Ironically, its number of storms was above average 01:51:07 Yep....but not as sad as 99 years before: 1914 01:51:11 Weird, right? 01:51:24 Yep 01:51:32 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:51:55 Me + 2013 Atlantic hurricane season = ERROR 01:51:59 LOL 01:52:14 2016 + Inactive Season = ERROR 01:52:41 What basically happened in 2013 was the Atlantic never turned to its typical September state, it basically stayed in its spring state. 01:52:57 In fact - 2013 wasn't too far away from a La Nina year. 01:53:58 Yep. It's just too bad it couldn't produce stronger storms in the fall... It would've been much better if that actually happened. 01:54:09 Yep. 01:54:19 I may do a better 2013 season at some point. 01:54:45 The storms would all be the same, but would be stronger. 01:54:47 Nice :) 01:54:52 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:54:53 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:10 Tropical Storm Gabrielle could have turned into a Sandy-like storm if it was stronger and turned farther west 01:56:26 In my re-imagined 2013 season Gabrielle may be a devastating hurricane :p 01:56:36 Wow... :O 01:56:36 LOL 01:57:10 Soon we will likely know if there were any undiscovered storms during the 2015 season. 01:57:29 xD 01:57:46 Hopefully there is at least one or two... 01:57:47 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:57:53 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:06 Actually...nvm...it may be too late :( 02:01:07 Fun fact: The system that formed into Hurricane Joaquin actually formed on September 8th, the day that I joined HHW. 02:01:19 Wow....LOL XD 02:01:32 it spun around for 20 days before becoming a TD. 02:01:35 :p 02:02:38 xD 02:03:01 Who knows...maybe the low that will eventually be Bonnie is spinning up right now :p 02:04:37 Maybe...I just really want it to develop into something... 02:04:41 :P 02:04:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:51 /me demands Tropical Storm Bonnie 02:04:52 :p 02:05:20 ~ Tropical Storm Bonnie has formed! ~ 02:05:24 Oops 02:05:35 bc="gray"~ Tropical Storm Bonnie has formed! ~ 02:05:54 Hey Hype. 02:06:02 LOL 02:06:04 Hi Hype 02:06:27 /me promotes Tropical Storm Bonnie to Bureaucrat (so it can be a C5) 02:06:33 LOL :p 02:06:33 :p 02:07:28 Who would have thought the wait for Bonnie would have been longer than the wait for Alex...but it is the case :/ 02:07:57 Ikr? ..... 02:08:17 Usually the second storm forms less than a month after the first one 02:09:21 Not the case here..... :/ (facepalm) 02:09:35 #FormNowBonnieFormNow 02:10:37 ^ 02:15:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:15:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:12 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:19:45 D E A D 02:19:57 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:AMO_Pattern.png I want an AMO like this 02:21:14 Yeah! Now we're talking! ;) 02:21:59 The BNWC predicts a near-average AMO with slightly below average temperatures in the far North Atlantic and slightly above average temperatures in the Tropical Atlantic. In the central Atlantic, SSTs will be well above average, most likely 02:24:00 Wow.....all this could set up for an above-average season. I can't wait to see how it all happens! :p 02:24:17 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:39 Hey Odile 02:24:46 make dat 1998 enso 02:24:53 appear again 02:25:05 I can't wait for the CFS to show La Nina. :p 02:25:34 Hi Odile 02:25:40 @Bob Me too. XD 02:25:44 aussies have El Niño as moderate 02:27:13 (cookie) 02:27:24 I wonder the reason for SM's nightly dissipation. :p 02:27:51 Idk.. xD 02:27:59 does he do his cookies?... 02:28:00 I have good news: 02:28:19 what 02:28:23 My new wiki is under construction and will be ready soon! :D 02:28:32 What is it about? 02:28:38 Cedar Point? 02:28:42 Hypothetical Rollercoaster! 02:28:49 Odile Got it! :p 02:28:52 *rollercoaster 02:29:01 **rollercoasters 02:29:12 Oh. :p 02:29:23 autocorrect. behave yourself now 02:29:37 :p 02:29:47 @Bob I'll need your help with some things, so once it's created I'll give you Admin status. 02:29:50 @Odile LOL 02:30:01 @Sassmaster Okay, I'll gladly help :) 02:30:05 Thanks :) 02:30:08 Np. 02:30:18 You should ask the staff to enable JavaScript 02:31:19 ...but they won't listen to and enable protect site 02:31:31 @Bob Alright, I'll try. 02:31:34 LOL @Odile 02:31:38 instead of javascript 02:31:46 :/ 02:31:46 HHW + ProtectSite = ERROR 02:32:06 wikia staff = IMD 02:32:32 don't do every singe thing right 02:32:52 LOL 02:33:09 enable protectsite instead of javascript 02:33:15 Why did Nkech have so much success with Wikia Staff? 02:33:16 :p 02:33:24 ...and support nkech 02:33:36 *Asks Wikia staff to disable ProtectSite* 02:33:41 *Staff says it won't be done until 2018* 02:33:46 lol 02:33:49 XD 02:33:57 We do we have to wait so long? 02:34:00 (facepalm) 02:34:18 Remove WikiaStaff 02:34:29 Put Nkech in charge of Wikia Staff (troll) 02:34:29 *music plays* 02:34:53 Nkech would demote Jimmy Wales, Wikia's founder, for inactivity :p 02:35:09 that is wikipedia 02:35:16 not wikia 02:35:21 :/ 02:35:22 LOL :P 02:35:25 He did found Wikia too. 02:35:31 Wow. 02:35:40 Btw, it's ready! http://hypothetical-roller-coasters.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Roller_Coasters_Wikia 02:35:43 :D 02:36:07 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:36:08 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:10 Yay! :D 02:37:59 The (I'm-not-shure-of-an-percentage-for-accuracy) Hypothetical Blocking Game 02:38:08 To be honest, I'm so obsessed with the Atlantic that I've been thinking about things I've done from 2012 and earlier that I haven't done in 2013-2015, to make the Atlantic active. :p 02:38:29 Wow... xD 02:39:08 bc="gray"~ Hurricane CycloneNkechinyerComesBack has formed! ~ 02:39:25 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 02:39:28 Hey HH 02:39:41 Hi HH! 02:39:45 Hello :p 02:39:55 Guess what has been officially created? :D 02:40:01 The BNWC predicts that Collin will come on HHW during the next 30 minutes. 02:40:04 I saw it :p 02:40:22 !hello HRW 02:40:23 Hello there, HRW 02:40:28 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:40:39 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:40:44 !tell Atlantic_sea_surface_temperatures Warm up! 02:40:45 Bobnekaro: I will tell Atlantic sea surface temperatures your message the next time I see them. 02:40:48 LOL 02:40:49 !ignore Nkech 02:40:50 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Nkech. 02:40:56 :p 02:41:07 !unignore everything 02:41:07 HypotheticalHurricane: I am not currently ignoring everything. 02:41:15 !tell God form TS Bonnie please 02:41:15 Bobnekaro: I will tell God your message the next time I see them. 02:41:27 :p 02:41:30 LOL :p 02:41:35 !tell Bob Bonnie may form next week :p 02:41:35 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell Bob your message the next time I see them. 02:41:50 !tell Bobnekaro Bonnie may form next week :p 02:41:51 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 02:41:55 !tell (brb) (brb) 02:41:55 HurricaneOdile: I will tell (brb) your message the next time I see them. 02:42:08 :p 02:42:08 Bobnekaro, HypotheticalHurricane told you: Bonnie may form next week :p 02:42:13 Yay! 02:42:14 :) 2016 03 05